Battle Pages/Blake and Sun vs. Ilia
"Blake and Sun vs. Ilia" is a chase and fight that immediately picks up from "A Much Needed Talk" when Blake Belladonna and Sun Wukong chase the White Fang member they catch spying on them. Preceding Events Blake and Sun argue on the balcony outside Ghira Belladonna's study. When Blake tosses Sun's Scroll into the trees, Ilia Amitola is heard making a sound. Her presence revealed, though not her identity, she immediately leaves. First Blake and then Sun give chase. The Battle Blake and the disguised Ilia leap through the trees. Sun attempts to land on Ilia from above, but spoils his own ambush by announcing his presence both by making too much noise and with verbal banter. Ilia moves from the trees to the rooftops of homes and buildings in Kuo Kuana, still running. She finally stops to hold her ground. Her skin changes color from black to tan, with noticeable skin spots, and she holds forth a pointed weapon. Blake also stops and grunts at her. Ilia flicks the handle, and the previously stiff extension undulates to move like a whip, slicing through a pipe on the roof and releasing ventilation in the form of white gas. Despite the surrounding steam, Blake lands on roof under the piping. She confidently confronts Ilia, demanding an answer for the spying behavior. Ilia smiles and lowers her weapon. Sun arrives on the roof just behind her and challenges her verbally. Ilia responds with another flick of her weapon, which he dodges. Blake immediately rushes Ilia and kicks the Scroll out of her hand. Ilia reacts in surprise, dodges Blake's next kick and lashes out with one of her own before moving to go after the Scroll. She gets tackled and held down by Sun, who calls out to Blake to retrieve it first. Ilia headbutts Sun to get him off her and races Blake to the Scroll. She is just about to catch up to Blake when one of Sun's clones tackles her. It is soon followed by three more. Blake pauses and turns around but is urged by Sun to continue forward. Sun soon loses control over his Semblance due to lack of Aura and releases his clones, falling to his knees. As soon as the clones disappear, Ilia aims her weapon at Blake. Sun calls out a warning. Blake turns around in time to see Ilia's cracked White Fang mask crumble away. Recognizing her, Blake narrows her eyes. Sun expresses surprise that they know each other. Annoyed, Ilia changes color to red skin with yellow blotches that match her hair and eyes before lashing her weapon at Sun. It hits him in the chest with an electric charge, and he goes down. Blake cries out and Ilia points her weapon at her, demanding that she hand over the Scroll. Undaunted, Blake refuses. Skin changing to green and blue with matching blue hair and eyes, Ilia tells Blake that she should not have returned. She takes a couple steps back and then sweeps her weapon in a downward arc, creating a forceful dusty wind to block Blake and allow her to disappear. Blake rushes over to Sun, who is bleeding from where Ilia's weapon made contact on the left side of his chest. Holding her hands over it, she calls out for someone to help them and tells Sun to hang on. Image Gallery V4 09 00037.png V4 09 00038.png V4 09 00039.png V4 09 00040.png V4 09 00041.png V4 09 00042.png V4 09 00043.png V4 09 00044.png V4 09 00045.png V4 09 00046.png V4 09 00047.png V4 09 00048.png V4 09 00049.png V4 09 00050.png V4 09 00051.png V4 09 00052.png V4 09 00053.png V4 09 00055.png V4 09 00056.png V4 09 00057.png V4 09 00058.png V4 09 00059.png V4 09 00060.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 4